Addicted: Once Upon A Time…
by ladyasile
Summary: HxK. An unusual punishment, which gets out of hand.


**Addicted: Once Upon A Time…**

* * *

A/N: This story is dedicated to my good friend Hono-masao and my first pet, Rubi. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. (Link to his drawing is on my profile, since I can't place it here.)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or it's characters, but I do hope I own the plot and my OMC.

Warnings: Possible OOC, some reference to BL, AU, and BAD writing.

* * *

The rain hadn't stopped since the last time he had looked out the window. In fact, it appeared as if the amount of rain falling had tripled. With a sigh, he released the curtain, letting it cover the window once again. Turning away from the window, he bowed his head and walked off away from it.

Although he had moved, the sound of pouring rain hadn't dimmed. "I suppose that ruins my chances of going outside," he muttered, shoulders slumped. "Although," he whispered, eyes darting to the front door, "it might not be possible to remain outside for long, I could still get some fresh air. It is just rain, after all. And if I'm careful enough, I won't wet the floor."

Smiling at the idea, he ran to the front door. Before stepping out, he took a moment to make sure he wasn't being watched. If he were to be caught now, his plan would have to be delayed for an unthinkable amount of time. After opening the door, he stepped outside as fast as he could. Even though he had tried to be careful with the door, the wind outside had been faster than he. It closed the door, creating a loud noise that he was sure could be heard up to the second floor of the house.

It would have been better for him if he had gone back inside. Instead, he ran away from the front door and hid in behind the trees that surrounded his house. The plan had been to not get too wet, but now that he was drenched, he knew he would have to make up a new plan to get back inside, if he wasn't found before he had a chance of sneaking back inside. And the odds of being discovered soon were astronomical.

Throwing a last glance at the house, he shrugged. "If I'm found, there's nothing I can do about it," he decided. He began to walk further away from the house, trying to come to a decision on where he should go. "There's always town, even if it's miles away." Pausing, he took out a small sack from his pocket and began to inspect what it held.

"Looks like I have enough to buy some sweets. I hope there's chocolate available," he said, smiling. The road in front of his house was all but slippery. The earth had turned to mud, which was hard to walk on without falling at least once. "It's worth it," he repeated time after time with each step he took.

Although his shoes were filled with mud, he had made onto the outskirts of the small town. Taking in a deep breath, he continued struggling to walk towards to the shop he always visited. "Just a few minutes away from it," he told himself after falling for the fourth time. By now most of his clothes were caked with earth, or soaked with water.

Noticing how filthy he was, he was beginning to think about going back. "Hm, it wouldn't make much sense to go back empty-handed after all the trouble I've gone through." After managing to stand up, he began to walk once more, just to trip six steps later. Rather than lifting his entire body, he raised just his head. Through the mud and water he was able to see the ground, but not much of his surroundings. Glancing at everything without much care, he spotted something.

It was tiny and matched the color of the earth. Squinting, he pulled himself upward into a sitting position. "It's…" With the gentleness of a soft breeze, he began to near it. "A turtle," he whispered. The small creature turned its head upwards, looking at him with various emotions in its eyes. Smiling, he picked up the turtle, being careful not to startle it or harm it in any way.

"My, aren't you cute? What are you doing out here? It's no place for a creature as small as you. Perhaps I should take you back with me. I can care for you, you know. And I've always wanted a pet. In fact, you'd be perfect!" he said to the turtle, who didn't seem to be overjoyed by the news. "My name is Kurama. Now I just need to name you. What, though?" He took a look at the turtle in his hands. His eyes widened, and he began to look at the creature with more precision. "Eh, are you a female or male?"

It took him some minutes to come to the conclusion that his turtle was a male, even though he wasn't sure about it. "Your name will be… Um, deciding whether you were a female or male was less complex than this, little one. How about Haruka, for now at least?" Although the turtle hadn't scratched him, Kurama wasn't sure if the liquid waste in his hand was for the name or for another reason.

When he at last managed to stand up and walk back to the front of his house, he stopped. "First of all, I need to know if they know that I was gone." Kurama looked at his hands. "And I need to hide you somehow." The tiny creature scratched his hand, making him release the scratched hand away from the turtle. After inspecting the tiny scratch, he brought both of his hands together hand, holding the turtle with them.

Before his mind had the time to come up with an idea and several back-up ones, voices ahead of him caught his attention. Bowing his head, he sighed. Although the trees could hide him, in the end he would be caught. It was not a feeling he had, but a fact. His brothers were just as cunning as he was, after all. "Why couldn't I remain an only child?" he asked himself.

The booming voices came nearer. As fast as he was able to, he took off his shoes and placed Haruka in one of them. "Sorry," he whispered. "At least this way I can hold you without having you on your back."

"I knew he had gone out. Well, I wonder what his punishment will be. Don't you, Yomi?" A young man (since he no longer was underage) with glossy raven hair said to his companion. Both had dark hair, one shorter than the other. Their skin was pale, almost unhealthy. Kurama was certain it was due to their dislike of being outside.

Yomi, the taller of the three, shrugged. "I'm not particularly interested in his punishments. You're the one that decides them, after all. However, I hope this time he doesn't receive injuries in public areas. It's a pain having to explain that, Karasu."

"Whatever you say, dear brother. Personally I think we should have him starve for going out when he was told not to. I doubt you'd agree to that, though, so marking him would do for me. Is that acceptable?" Karasu's eyes held a glint to them. It was captivating, but it also was what frightened most people.

Yomi nodded. "Mark him, but carefully." With that said, Yomi turned around and headed off to his room. He was odd, more than Karasu at times.

When Yomi was out of sight, Karasu seized his hand, causing him to drop one of his shoes. The one still in his hand held the turtle within it, which made him grip it tighter than he had been. "Kneel," Karasu commanded him, as always. And as always, he did for it was less painful.

Taking out a lighter, Karasu's eyes glinted more. "Remove your pants." Placing the shoe down, he did. Not even a second had gone by before Karasu had placed the open flame on his skin. Kurama knew he could move, but if he did, Karasu would just intensify the punishment. "Not so bad, is it? You're finally learning not to scream, are you? That or I might need to lean a few new creative punishments." Karasu removed the lighter and took out a small blade. Gripping his leg, where the lighter had been, he brought it down and made a deep cut. "Well, make sure that you don't disobey anymore rules and this won't happen again."

After Karasu walked away, he placed his pants back on, trying to ignore the tears that fell. Clearing his throat, he picked up his shoe with the turtle in it. "Haruka, you look hungry. We should go inside to feed you," he said, wiping away his tears. Haruka looked up at him. For a moment it looked as if Haruka's eyes had changed color. They hadn't, of course, but it had looked so vivid. "You're precious, you know?" he told the turtle, who appeared surprised, if that was at all possible.

Without hesitation, he brought his lips to Haruka and kissed him. Soon after, he found himself smiling, almost laughing. "I'm quite certain you hated that," he said, smiling. The smile soon faded, though. In his hands was nothing. There was no turtle, nothing. "Haruka?" he almost shouted.

"It's Hiei," a deep voice said.

Looking straight ahead, he took notice of a man, a naked man. "Just how are you involved with my missing turtle?" he asked, unsure of what else to do with a naked man in front of him.

"I'm not a stupid turtle! It was a prank gone wrong…" The man's cheeks turned rosy.

Ayame coughed. "A naked man? A prank? A turtle? Mom, what the hell?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sitting back down onto his chair, Kurama laughed. "When you put it like that, I suppose I did get carried away. It was a bedtime story, though."

"Yeah, that's going to give nightmares of dad naked! You lost yourself in a fantasy land again, right? You and dad are impossible. Not to mention, this isn't exactly what I thought you two meant by punishment." As usual, Ayame began to point out flaws in their plans that they had overlooked. "I assure you, I was enjoying the story until you mentioned it was dad. A naked man in front of me would be most appreciated, I assure you. Dad, doesn't count, though. And if you were indeed punishing me, why on earth would you choose a bedtime story to punish me with? Do you even recall why I needed the punishment, Mom?"

With a soft groan, Kurama nodded. "Ayame, you're young. You don't need to be talking on the phone for several hours," he answered, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Especially not about sex with Urameshi's son!" Hiei shouted as he walked into the room. He wore a scowl on his face, which seemed to get worse when he looked at his son.

Laying back down on his bed, Ayame yawned. "Dad, go away. You're ruining a wonderful moment." As soon as Ayame heard the growl from his father's throat, he added, "Or stay. It's fine, really." The room had grown quiet with the exception of the rustling of the blankets on Ayame's bed. "Dad, you were a turtle," Ayame said with a sigh.

Noticing the look on Hiei's face, Kurama stood up and began to walk out. "A turtle? Kurama, what the hell were you doing?"

Both walked out of Ayame's room before talking (or shouting in Hiei's case) about what had taken place in their son's bedroom.

Yawning, Ayame shook his head. "Parents are easy to trick, especially if they act like horny teenagers."

End.


End file.
